Tragic Angel
by ShimmerT
Summary: Ok, yes, I decided to take one of my oneshots and turn it into a story. Soemone thought it was really good, and said it kinda nice to keep it moving along. So I decided to do it! Yullen, it is YAOI! boyxboy . So no read if no like. Go away if no like!
1. Broken Wings

**Me: Hello, it's me!! This is my new story!!! I know this was in my oneshot series, but I decided that I would create it into a full blown story. After all, a certain person (I will not name names unless told to) said that I should continue this old oneshot! Please note again that there is a character death, so don't hate me! **

**Tyki: Ugh… Why am I here?**

**Me: *gets cute look on face* Because, you need to do a disclaimer! *bats eyes***

**Tyki: Ugh… I hate women like you. Anyway, this baka doesn't anything to do with D Gray Man, cause if she did, I would be dead.**

**Me: Darn right! I hate you. You hurt Allen-kun!!**

**Tyki: But you let him be with Kanda!!!!**

**Me: I know, I think it's hott!! Anyway… **

**Tyki: enjoy the stupid thing!**

**Broken Wings:**

Allen knew that he wouldn't survive too long against this many level three akuma. He just had to hold out until Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee showed up. He had to protect the Innocence and the young boy that wielded it.

"Well, well, well." He heard behind him.

"I know that voice! What are you doing here, Tyki Mikk?" Allen asked, turning to face the Noah. He recalled that dark day, months ago, where he had faced Tyki, and his own death.

This time was different in two ways. In the first, Allen was not weakened by a Fallen One. The second, which worked against him, there were six other enemies; all of them level three akuma.

"Why am I here? I think that's obvious, don't you? I'm here to kill you!" He yelled. "And this time it will happen!! I have six allies here, and they're all screaming for your blood!" Tyki snapped his fingers, and in an instant, faster than Allen could blink, one of the akuma was restraining him and preventing him from using his arm.

"Ah! Let go!" Allen cried. He felt a painful crack in his anti-akuma weapon. "AHH!" _No, this can't be happening! I have to protect this kid until help arrives! _Allen looked at the child, who was now hiding behind a tree.

"Let Allen suffer, kill the boy, and make Allen watch it." Tyki commanded.

"I won't let you do it! INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" There was a snapping sound and a painful jolt in his arm, but it didn't matter, the arm had activated. He destroyed the akuma restraining him and two of the others. He went running to the boy, and protected him from the attacks with the only thing usable at that split second, his body. "Ngh!" Allen felt the warm blood trickle out of his wounds.

"That was a foolish thing to do Allen. Now you have no chance against me." Tyki said, laughing.

"Timcanpy, take this boy to the others, I won't let these guys advance. Look, kid, I need you to go find our friends and tell them what happened here, ok?" The boy nodded his head. "Use your Innocence to protect yourself. I think you have enough energy to cloak yourself until you find them. Go now! Follow Tim, get out of here, and don't look back!" Allen got up while the boy ran after Timcanpy. Some of the akuma tried to follow, but Allen blocked there way. "I will not let you harm him; I will not let you pass. You will die!" Allen said attacking the other akuma, despite the fact that his wounds were flowing freely.

"Stupid boy." Tyki said. "You won't survive long enough to stop me. Don't forget, I can get all the reinforcements I need." He snapped his fingers again, and three more level threes came and replaced their dead allies.

_He's right. I won't survive long enough. I can't fight six level threes at once. Every time I clash one or two, the others attack me from behind. _Allen thought, trying to protect himself. The akuma formed a circle and attacked all at once. Allen dropped to the ground. He was bleeding from four new wounds. He had managed to kill two of the six, but was stabbed twice through the stomach, once through the chest, and almost had his head sliced off.

"What did I tell you boy?" Tyki said evilly.

"You won't win Tyki. CROWN EDGE!" The other four akuma were destroyed, and Allen got up and went to attack Tyki.

"Foolish boy. Say goodbye to your life." Tyki said, fazing through Allen. Allen hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Agh!" Allen coughed up blood, and did not attempt to get up.

"Teez." Tyki said simply. His evil butterfly came out. "Finish him off, and enjoy eating his flesh." Teez flew quickly to Allen, but did not reach its destination.

"Allen-kun! Kanda get over here! Allen-kun is hurt, badly too!" Lenalee said, having been the one to destroy the Teez.

Kanda went over to Allen and glared at Tyki. "You evil lunatic! Lenalee, Lavi, kill him. For me and for the Moyashi." Kanda said, picking up Allen and running off.

Kanda looked at the fragile boy in his arms while he ran. He could barely see his chest moving. He needed to get him to a hospital, and fast too.

When he arrived at the hospital, doctors swarmed all around, taking Allen from his arms. Kanda followed close behind, keeping an eye on Allen's chest.

The doctors made him wait in the waiting room; and instead of sitting down, he walked out the door, and back in the direction he came. He would kill Tyki himself.

"TYKI!!!" He yelled when Tyki was in sight. "I'm going to kill you!" Kanda activated Mugen and brought it down on Tyki's head, slicing him in half.

Lavi and Lenalee both stared at him, amazed.

"Yuu-chan! That was amazing!!" Lavi cried, jumping at Kanda.

Kanda shook his head, and punched Lavi in the face. "Stop calling me by that name, or I swear to god I'm going to cut YOU in half. Now, if you don't excuse me, I'm going to go check on the Moyashi." With that, Kanda ran off again.

When he arrived, the doctors beckoned to see him.

"Your friend will be fine; he'll just be asleep for a couple days. His wounds were very severe, but apparently not enough to kill him. You may go see him. He's in the first room to the left." The doctor said.

Kanda breathed a sigh of relief as he walked to Allen's room. When he entered the room, he saw Allen all bandaged up, but still breathing. He leaned over Allen's body. "Thank the heavens you're alive. Don't worry now. Tyki is dead. I killed him for you in revenge." Kanda leaned down, and kissed Allen on the lips. "I love you, my sweet little broken winged angel. I hope you feel the same for me one day."

**Me: *sobbing* that was the cutest thing, *sniffs* ever!! Kanda, that was a cute thing to say. **

**Kanda: Che' shut up. That's what your scrip said!**

**Me: I know *sniff* but I loved how you said it!!!**

**Allen: um… wow, she's being emotional.**

**Me: SHUTUP**

**Allen and Kanda: O.O wow…**

**Me: YAYS!! I killed Tyki!!!! I bet a lot of you thought it was Allen that was going to die too! I made it seem that way, huh? Well that was fun. I will get the next chapter up soon! And once again, flames will be used to burn all of the Earl's fat, and used to make hot coco! Yum!**


	2. Love Expressions

**Me: um… I decided to continue Broken Wings, because of a certain request from a person, whom I will not say, unless they allow me to. Oh, and if you will please direct your attention to Loveshots, you will notice that I took down Broken Wings and replaced it with something new.**

**Lavi: YAY!!! I get to do the disclaimer!!!!!**

**Me: Lavi, you're too hyper for this time in the morning. **

**Lavi: I know! Anyway, Shimmer owns nothing of D Gray Man, Hoshino-sensei does!!! If she owned it, the series would be in English by now!**

**Me: Oh how I wish it was in English, you know, the anime, not the manga.**

**Lavi: PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!!!!**

**Warning: Contains major cuteness and some lime.**

**Fallen Angel **

Kanda never left Allen's side the whole time he was unconscious.

Kanda was asleep by Allen's bed when Allen woke up. _Eh? Why is Kanda here? In fact where am I?_ Allen thought, snapping up. The pain in his body announced that he was in bad shape. _So that means I'm in the hospital._

Kanda woke to the sound of Allen moving around. "Hey, you're finally awake." Je said yawning a bit.

"Did I hear that Moyashi-chan is awake?!" Came the loud, obnoxious voice of Lavi. Lavi came running in and glomped Allen.

"Ha ha ha! OW! Get off Lavi! That hurts!" Allen said holding his side.

"Oops! Sorry Allen-kun. I kinda forgot in my excitement." Lavi said, touching Allen's torso. "I sure hope none of your wounds reopened!" Lavi exclaimed, starting to uncover Allen's lower half.

"Ah! Lavi, stop!" Allen said embarrassed. He had just discovered, he was wearing nothing on his bottom half. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it back up Allen doubled over on the bed. "NGH!" Fresh blood was staining the bandages covering his stomach.

"Baka Usagi! Look what you did! Now he's bleeding again!" Kanda scolded, punching Lavi in the face.

"OW!! Yuu-chan that hurt! And that's the second time you've punched me in this fanfic!" Lavi said, holding his face.

"I'm ok Kanda. No need to punch him." Despite saying this, Allen was shaking from the sudden loss of blood.

"Lay down. You need to save your strength, otherwise you might actually die." Kanda said, pushing Allen down. Lavi quietly excused himself at this time, feeling no need to help.

"And why do care Kanda? I thought you hated me." Allen asked, not paying attention to the sudden disappearance of a certain bunny.

"Because… because I love you and I can't bear to see you like this." Kanda said.

Allen looked taken aback. "Ka-kanda… I don't know what to say. This is all very surprising to me, and I can't think straight right now." Allen said, putting one hand to his head.

"Sorry, maybe you should sleep. Are you in any pain?" Kanda asked, truly concerned.

"A bit, but that's only because of Lavi." Allen said. "No need to worry, after all, if I didn't die in a fight like that, then I don't think I'll die now."

"Don't talk like that; keep your sights focused on just healing." Kanda said.

"By the way, what happened to Tyki?" Allen asked.

"I killed him." Kanda said. "I hated what he did to you."

"Kanda… I'm sorry for making you worry." Allen said, closing his eyes slightly at the pain.

"Do you want me to ease your pain, Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"I'm not a Moyahsi!!" Allen yelled, and then closed his eyes at the pain he received.

"Calm down, more of your wounds will open up." Kanda said.

"I'm fine." Allen said, looking away. "I don't want your worry and pity."

"I will worry, but I do not pity you. I already said it once, I love you. Don't make me say it again." Kanda said, crushing his lips to Allen's.

"Mph!" Was all Allen could manage.

Kanda's tongue slipped in to Allen's mouth to explore. When they finally pulled apart, Allen was winded.

"Woah." Was all he could say before Kanda could continue.

Kanda smiled as he began licking Allen's neck, getting sounds of pleasure from Allen. He continued his way down and licked one of Allen's nipples, causing the boy's back to arch with delight. But as he continued, he heard a small whimper. He automatically looked up, and saw Allen's face contorted in pain.

"Sorry, I got carried away; we should save this for when you get better." Kanda said, getting off of Allen. "I'll let you sleep for now." Kanda started walking off.

"No, stay with me, like you did before. Please." Allen said, desperately. "Kanda, I love you too! I love you so much. I don't want to be alone, please come and sleep beside me."

Kanda smiled and laid next to Allen, and kept him warm.

**Me: *dies from uber nosebleed* I think that was an ok scene. I'm not really good at writing lime scenes.**

**Allen: I feel kinda tingly. Why?**

**Me: I dunno. Well, anyway, I think I'll try a lemon scene in the next chapter. And as a reminder, it will be my first one!**

**Kanda: … Does that mean I actually have to screw him?**

**Me: If that's what the script says! Anyways…. R&R and tell me what you think of my second lime scene and just R&R in general! And as always, flames will be used to burn sleepiness and used to heat water. BYEZZ!!**


	3. Golden Wings

**Me: Ok, here is the next chapter for Tragic Angel. Yes this will be a good one!**

**Road: I'm not in this, but I'm doing disclaimer. Shimmer does not own D Gray Man. She only owns her fanfics and her imagination!**

**Me: Thank you. Now enjoy.**

**WARNING!: This contains cuteness and my first ever LEMON SCENE!**

**Golden Wings**

Allen stretched out his limbs. He was so happy that his wounds had healed. But now he was nervous for what Kanda was going to do. Oh well, he would have to wait until they got to headquarters.

Lavi yawned, and got onto the train with Lenalee and Kanda. "You coming Allen-kun?" He asked looking at Allen.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry!" He said, snapping back to reality. He couldn't get that scene out of his head. All he could think about was Kanda since it had happened.

Time quickly passed on the train, for they had all fallen asleep. Soon they had reached headquarters.

Kanda looked at Allen as he woke up. Allen's blue-gray eyes peeked open and he yawned. "Ah. We're here." He said, waking up Lenalee and Lavi.

Kanda got up and waited for the others at the canal.

When they arrived inside headquarters, Kanda leaned over Allen. "Meet me in my room after you give your report." He whispered making Allen turn a deep red.

Allen walked to Komui's office to give his report, but he wasn't sure he'd head to Kanda's room right away. He was hungry, and was sure Jerry would be willing to whip something up.

"ALLEN-KUN!" Komui screeched when he entered.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache." Allen said sitting down.

"I heard you got hurt pretty badly. Did you injure your arm at all?" Komui asked, taking out a freakishly big drill.

Allen scooted away a little. "No, sorry to disappoint you." He said as Komui deflated. "I'm just here to turn in my report. Here." Allen put some papers on the desk and walked toward the cafeteria. Kanda would understand, he hoped. He was extremely hungry, and wanted to eat first.

Lavi and Lenalee were already there. "Allen-kun! Over here!" Lavi shouted. Even Kanda was sitting with them.

_Must've been dragged here, judging the look on his face._ Allen thought. He set his food down, and began eating like the wind. Everyone was used to it, and just ignored Allen's vacuum mouth.

Kanda got up and left after Allen was half done with the food. He gave Allen a look that meant, _See you later._ Allen nodded and continued eating.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Allen said, walking off.

Allen nervously walked over to Kanda's room. He waited a moment, and the knocked.

"Come in." He heard. He opened the door and was surprised when Kanda suddenly grabbed him.

"Kanda!" He exclaimed as Kanda pushed on the bed.

"I've been waiting to do this to you for a while." Kanda said, putting his hand up Allen's shirt.

"Ah." Allen moaned when Kanda started playing with his nipple. "Ka-kanda." Allen moaned again, but this time because Kanda was moving his hands lower, until they were inside his pants.

"God, your pants are so tight." Kanda said, taking them off.

Allen suddenly became embarrassed and tried to hide under anything he could find. Eventually, he just hid his face in Kanda's chest.

"Are you ok, Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"I AM NOT A MOYSH… AH!" Allen was caught off guard when Kanda's smooth fingers had slipped inside. "Mm… Ka-Kanda." Allen moaned and held on to Kanda, knowing what was coming next.

Kanda slipped his own pants off, revealing his large manhood. Kanda slowly slipped it inside of Allen.

Allen closed his eyes, it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside, but there was pleasure in it too. He didn't know what to feel anymore. To avoid moaning too loud, he buried his face into Kanda's chest. He felt his senses slipping away into the pain and pleasure of this experience. All he could concentrate on was Kanda's thrusting and motion. "I- I'm going to…." Allen didn't finish his sentence and came at the same time as Kanda, but Kanda came inside.

Kanda smiled and licked Allen's lips. "How do you feel?" Kanda asked.

"I feel slightly good, but also I hurt, and now I have to take a really good shower." Allen said, panting.

"For now, just sleep." Kanda said. "Then we can take a shower together."

Allen blushed at the thought of seeing Kanda's full body slick and wet from water. "Right… Good night." Allen said snuggling close to Kanda.

Kanda wrapped his arms securely around Allen, and they slept through the night.

**Me: Holy crap! I has a nosebleed! I'm a dirty perv!!! Although that was a terrible lemon scene….. **

**Allen: *smiles* I feel weird…**

**Me: OMG!!! KANDA BROKE ALLEN!!!!**

**Kanda: … Shut up woman.**

**Me: NEVER!!!**

**Lavi: That was cool!!! I LIKED IT!!! WAY TO GO YUU-CHAN!**

**Kanda: I'm going to kill you BAKA USAGI!!**

**Me: *ignores crashing in back* I have gotten used to that. Ok, I feel the urge to kill someone again. Tell me who you think it should be when you R&R!! Oh, and I won't be updating till Sunday, cause I'm going to Mexico. I just wanted to get this done before. **

**Allen: Do they ever stop fighting? Please remember, that all flames will be directed towards Kanda's and Lavi's fight and also be used to heat tea. **

**Me and Allen: BYEZZ!!!!!**


End file.
